Lições da vida
by Bruuh.ninha Cullen
Summary: Oque uma viagem ao Brasil pode ensinar a esses adolescentes? Novos sentimentos são descobertos e com eles novas lições da vida. Resumo ruim, fic melhor :D casais: EXB / JXA / EXR
1. Chapter 1

Oie oie ..... estou eu aqui com mais uma fic hehehehehe :B

Para quem lê "the life of the returns" eu continuarei a fic ... dei um grande tempo sem postar um novo cap. Mas é q eu tive alguns probleminhas pessoais, principalmente minhas notas :P mas.. eu passei de ano então é só eu me esforçar logo no começo q eu não vou precisar de passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Logo logo estaria postando um cap. Novo, já está pronto só falta digitar.

Estou tentando fazer humor... pq é como eu disse para as minhas Bff's as vezes oque é engraçado para mim, para as outras pessoas é tosco :P

Então flores.... por favor me mandem reviews se você acha q está idiota, me mandem reviews se acharem q está bom, ou se encontrarem qualquer erro :D

Espero que vocês gostem.

_**Resumo: **_Oque uma viagem ao Brasil pode ensinar a esses adolescentes?

Novos sentimentos são descobertos, e com eles novas lições da vida.

Resumo ruim, creio que a fic esteja melhor

Todos os personagens são da tia Steph, só peguei emprestado para brincar ;D

* * *

Lições da vida

Capitulo 1

Bella POV

Não Alice, não adianta, você pode pedir duzentas vezes que minha resposta vai continuar sendo a mesma: Não vou!

Bella... por favor, por mim, vai ser divertido – Alice disse com aquela carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança, todos se derretiam por causa daquela expressão, eu realmente não queria ir a essa viagem, Brasil, um lugar tão longe de Forks, mas pelo menos lá tem sol.... constantemente. Como todas as pessoas não resistem a expressão da Alice, obviamente comigo não é diferente.

Está bem Alice, está bem... você ganhou, eu vou, satisfeita agora? – Eu disse me rendendo, desde o começo eu sabia que essa seria uma luta perdida, nem sei porque perdi meu tempo. Alice soltou um grito histérico e veio correndo me abraçar, mas... como eu estava em pé e meu equilíbrio é tão bom quanto meu reflexo e coodernação, eu acabei caindo e conseqüentemente levando Alice comigo.

Esse grito horrível que a Alice deu quer dizer que você vai? – Edward perguntou na soleira da porta me olhando com os olhos brilhando.

É isso quer dizer que eu vou – Edward me puxou do chão fazendo com que Alice caísse novamente.

Bella, eu te amo, te amo, te amo demais, você vai adorar, lá tem sol, tem praias – Edward dizia enquanto enchia meu rosto de beijos.

Ai Edward, para, seus beijos são nojentos – Eu disse limpando o rosto enquanto ria.

Engraçado não é Bella? Se fosse outra menina estaria implorando por esses beijos "nojentos" – Ele disse fazendo aspas no ar, e com ar de convencido.

Edward, eu não vou implorar pelos seus beijos porque eu sei que qualquer hora que eu quiser eu posso recebe-los, sabe porque? Porque você me ama – Eu disse jogando o cabelo para trás.

Bella... um dia você ainda vai casar comigo. – Ele disse rindo, me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e saiu. Edward sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Carlisle é amigo de infância do meu pai, então conseqüentemente eu conheço os Cullens melhor do que a mim mesma.

Que foi? – Eu perguntei para Alice que estava sentada na cama me olhando.

Vocês são tão infantis – Ela falou passando por mim e saindo do meu quarto ( é eu tenho um quarto na casa dos Cullens)

A baixinha, me poupe – Alice estava na soleira da porta quando, ouviu o que eu disse se virou e mostrou a língua – Quem é infantil mesmo? – eu gritei rindo.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Emmett sentado no chão jogando vídeo game.

Emmett, você não enjoa disso? É tão sem graça – Eu disse deitando no sofá e apoiando a cabeça no colo de Rosalie que estava só observando. Emmett deu pause no jogo e olhou para mim com a expressão séria.

Belinha.... eu vou te falar uma grande verdade... game é igual peitos... é feito para crianças mas quem se divertem são os adultos. – Ele disse rindo, eu olhei para Rosalie e vi que ela estava tentando segurar o riso só para deixar o Emm sem graça e eu tentava fazer a mesma coisa.

Pervertido – Edward disse batendo na cabeça de Emmett e sentou no outro sofá logo em seguida.

Aff , vocês é que não teem senso de humor. – Emm disse se justificando – Bella, sai do colo da minha namorada, a única pessoa que fica ai sou eu.

Nossa, já estou saindo – Eu disse enquanto em levantava – Mas só um aviso... já que você troca a Rose pelo game... cuidado, ela pode te trocar por alguém que joga o game – Eu disse sorrindo perversamente. Emmett fez seu recorde de tempo, em menos de um segundo ele já havia desligado o play station, e já estava abraçado a Rosalie que olhava pra mim e ria, Emm olhava para mim assustado. E eu nãopude

fazer outra coisa a não ser rir.

Você é muito malvada – Edward disse enquanto eu em deitava no colo dele.

Impressão sua – Eu disse rindo.

Bella, você vai na viagem certo? – Rosalie perguntou.

Você acha que se ela não fosse a Alice estaria deixando ela em paz? – Edward disse como se isso fosse muito provável.

Você tem razão – Rose disse rindo. – Você vai adorar lá Bella, é muito bom.

Desde que o chato do Newton não chegue perto de mim está tudo ótimo. – Eu disse o nome de Mike com nojo. Mike e eu namoramos por algum tempo, mas em um belo dia descobri que ele estava me traindo com Jéssica Stanley, uma das vadias do colégio que morrem de inveja de mim por eu ser tão próxima a Edward e sentem mais inveja ainda por eu dormir na casa dos Cullens constantemente. Então naquele mesmo dia terminei com Mike, daquele dia em diante ele não me deixa em paz, sempre chega em mim com as cantadas mais ridículas da face da terra e eu sempre o desprezo, mas parece que isso só faz com que ele me persiga mais.

Pode ficar tranqüila Bella, eu te protejo – Edward disse se abaixando para me dar um beijo na testa, e eu sempre me senti muito protegida por Edward... sem ele eu me sentia incompleta – Afinal de contas... você é minha – Ele disse rindo.

Coitado de você - eu disse revirando os olhos.

* * *

Mereço reviews? Sim, não, nem pensar, claro....

Eae o que vocês acharam?

Ficaria muito feliz em saber a opnião de vocês

Bjusx


	2. Descobertas

Voltei!

nouss eu ja estava com um pedaço enorme digitado e minha mãe fez o favor de excluir a minha conta no pc, resultado: foi tudo embora! fic, foto, programas e etc.. ¬¬'

mas tdu bem!

Bom! agradecimentos lá embaixo ;D

agora fic!

...................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Pessoal! por favor um minutinho da atenção de vocês - Alice disse assim que subiu em uma das mesas no jardim da Forks high - Só para relembrar a viagem é semana que vem então por favor! cheguem no horário. Amanhã eu entragarei o roteiro da viagem para vocês. Alguém quer perguntar alguma coisa? - Lauren levantou a mão

-Nós vamos ter um guia? - dessa eu tive que rir, só Lauren para achar que nós vamos fazer uma viagem com mais ou menos 30 pessoas para o Brasil! e não vamos ter um guia.

-Sim. nós teremos um guia - Alice respondeu pacientemente. - Então obrigado pela atenção de vocês.

-Espera! - O ser desprezivel chamado Mike Newton gritou antes que Alice descesse da mesa.

-fala

-A Bella vai? - ele preguntou olhando para mim com um sorriso cinico, Edward que estava ao meu lado instantaneamente me puxou para mais perto fazendo com todas as meninas que são loucos por ele me olhassem com ódio, ja que estavamos sentados na mesa onde Alice subiu.

-Mike... isso realmente não te interessa. - Alice desceu da mesaenquanto o meninos faziam barulho como se estivessem com dor pela resposta que Alice deu em Mike.

-Vamos embora - Edward disse me puxando.

-Aff, o Mike é tão ridiculo - Eu disse enquanto me sentava ao lado de Edward no volvo.

-Esquece esse cara - Edward disse acariciando minha bochecha. Realmente as meninas desse colégio tinham razão para serem loucas pelo Edward ele é lindo, gentil, amoroso, educado. - Alice! ou você entra e deixa o lerdo do Jasper ai, ou então vocês dois irão ficar na escola. - Esquece a parte da educação.

-Ah Edward cala a boca, o Jazz só se atrasou um pouco, aposto que se fosse a Bella você esperaria até amanhã - Alice disse entrando no carro com Jasper e mostrando a lingua logo em seguida.

-A questão é essa Alice, ele não é a Bella e se fosse ela eu esperaria até amanhã sim porque a Bella é minha vida - Edward disse piscando para mim.

-Edward, cala o boca e dirige - Eu disse lhe dando um tapa no braço fazendo com que todos no carro rissem.

x.x.x.x.x.x

-Bella vamos subir para fazer o roteiro - Alice disse me puxando pelo braço assim que chegamos em casa.

-Nada disso dona Alice - Esme apareceu na porta da cozinha. - Vocês vão almoçar primeiro - Ela disse e Alice fez biquinho - Não adianta fazer bico porque isso você aprendeu comigo, e quando eu digo "vocês vão almoçar primeiro" me refiro a todos. - Esme falou mais alto olhando para o Emm que estava ligando o video game, ouviu Emmett?

-Ouvi mãe – Ele disse desligando tudo.

-Bella querida, chama o Edward para almoçar por favor? - pediu Esme gentilmente.

-Claro - eu disse subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, pow eu estava morrendo de fome.

-Eu estou te flando cara, o beijo dela é o melhor. - eu ouvi Edward falr e parei no mesmo lugar onde estava, eu sei que é feio ouvri a conversa dos outros mas eu não resisti, derepente eus enti uma vontade imensa de saber quem era "ela", me encostei ao lado da porta e fiquei praticamente sem respirar para ouvir melhor. - Não.. nem se compara ao beijo das outras. A Tania é boa em todos os aspectos, ela é gostosa beija bem pra caramba - Eu simplesmente não quis acreditar quando Edward descobri que Edward estava falndo sobre a vaca da Tania, eu odiava aquela mulher... porque? em todas as vezes que me via ela simplesmente dizia: "nossa .. oque vocês fez com o seu cabelo? ele está tão estranho, nossa! a cor dos seus olhos é tão sem graça, como você é baixinha, sabia que existe loja de roupas? Enfim ... tudo que tem haver comigo ela desdenha. Mas não pense que só eu tenho raiva dela porque você estará redondamente enganado, tanto Alice quanto Rosalie sentem muita raiva dela porque? porque mesmo ela sabendo que o Jasper namora com a Alice e o Emm namora com a Rose, ela deu em cima deles, e saber que Edward ficou com ela fez com que eu me sentisse de certa forma traida, senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. - não ... está bom, tchau - Eu me recompus rapidamente para que Edward não percebesse minha expressão.

-Edward... -eu chamei batendo na sua porta, ele se virou surpreso.

-Bella? você está ai a muito tempo?

-Não acbei de chegar porque? está me escondendo alguma coisa? - eu perguntei sorrindo falsamente para esconder a mentira, nunca fui boa com elas.

-Não nada - Respondeu rápido demais.

-Esme está te chamando para almoçar

-Ah O.k , então vamos descer? - edward disse enqaunto passava o braço sob meus ombros e eu fui para frente levemate para quebrar o contato. Eu sei que foi infantil mas poxa... eu tava com raiva. Edward sempre soube que eu odeio Tanya.

-Ei, ei - ele segurou meu braço. - Que foi?

-Nada, eu vou descer - respondi secamente. assim que entrei na cozinha senti o cheiro delicioso de lasanha. me sentei ao lado de Alice e tods comemos em silêncio. Ao longo do almoço pode sentir os olhares questionadores de Edward sob mim.

x.x.x.x.x.x

-Ah! eu não acredito que já chegou o dia da viagem - Alice disse enquanto entravamos no carro. estavamos eu, Alice, Rosalie e Emmett no banco de trás Rose estava no colo do Emm porque não cabia todos sentados decentemente, já que fomos em um carro só para que Carlisle fosse busca-lo na escola depois, Jasper estava no banco da frente e Edward dirigindo.

-Que bom não é Alice. - Eu respondi com ironia, encostei an porta puxei a touca por cima do olho na intenção de dormir mais um pouco, estava morrendo de sono.

-Ah não Bella, você não vai dormir - Alice disse me balançando.

-Lice, deixa a Bella em paz - Edward apareceu em meu socorro, eu levantei a touca e vi que ele estava olhando para mim retrovisor lhe lançei um beijo e le deu risada. Com certeza você deve estar se perguntando o que aconteceu para eu estar falando com Edward normalmente, simplesmente porque ele é dono da vida dele, tudo bem que ele ainda não havia em contado, mas eu sabia que uma hora ele falaria, já que eu sou a melhor amiga dele, e se era isso oque ele queria eu o apoiaria totalmente.

-Tudo bem, mas que vai acorda-la depois vai ser você - Alice respondeu.

x.x.x.x.x.x

-Bella... Bella meu anjo, acorda, nós já chegamos - Eu ouvi a voz de Edward me chamando bem longe.

-ah não Edward... eu quero dormir mais, só mais um pouquinho e eu já vou para a escola.

-Bella... nós já estamos na escola.

-Aham - eu murmurei sem saber com que estava concordando.

-Bella... ou você acorda agora, ou eu vou te levar no colo - Edward disse enquanto começava a puxar minhas pernas.

-Não tudo bem! já estou acordada! - Eu disse me levantando, só de pensar na atenção que isso chamaria eu fiquei horrorizada.

.................................................................................x.x.x.x.x.x..............................................................................................

Até que enfim segundo cap. néah ! :P

demorou, tah pequeno, tah ruim mas chegou !

Eae oque acharam dessa conversa que a Bella escutou ?

Nem seii qd vou poder atualizar de novo ! mals ..

Reviews .. .

Ana Krol : Amour ! mil desculpas pela demora ! mas sabe qd acontece um monte de coisas e nós naum conseguimos fazer oq realmente queríamos ? entum .. aconteceu isso comigo ! minha mãe ainda me ajudou pra caramba [/percebaaironia ¬¬' desculpa msmo ! tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível ! muito obrigado .. espero q tu tenha gostado desse cap. Q eu digitei correndo me perdoe os erros ortográficos. Bjusx

Maarii : Amour ! q prazer imenso ter vx lendo minha fic .. eu sou tipo ... sua fã ! *o* tu nem imagina o qt estou feliz .... :D mil perdões pela demora na atualização .. mas aconteceu tanta coisa q se eu for contar uma por uma, meus dedos irão diminuir por causa do uso SPOKSPOKSPOKSPOK' Tentarei atualizar o mais rápido q eu puder okeys ? espero q tu tenha gostado do cap. Digitei correndo mas consegui fazer pelo menos um pequeno :P bjusx


	3. A Chegada

_-Ok já estou acordada – Eu disse me levantando._

-Até que enfim você acordou, Bella adormecida Edward disse com a mão em minha cintura. Eu ainda estava um pouco chateada com ele, mas, ele está solteiro e tem mais é que se divertir.

-Você intercedeu para que eu dormisse, então não reclame. – Eu respondi e ele riu, ao longe pude ver Tânia abanando a pata e dando um sorriso prepotente para Lauren e Jéssica. Edward sorriu sem graça e olhou para mim.

.

-Bella ... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa – Ele disse bagunçando o cabelo.

-Edward, você não deve nada a mim, eu sou sua amiga, vai lá, peça ela em namoro se é isso que você quer – Eu disse segurando sua mãe e lhe dei um beijo no rosto, eu não sei porque mais "entregar" Edward para Tânia doeu muito.

_Bella ... Eu não ... não sei o que dizer.

_Não diga nada, vai lá e faça o que seu coração deseja – Eu disse sorrindo.

-Bella, eu te amo muito, muito, você não tem noção do quanto eu te amo, obrigado pelo seu apoio- ele disse me abraçando – até daqui a pouco – ele disse me dando um beijo no rosto. Ver o Edward indo todo feliz na direção de Tânia fez meu coração em pedaços.

-Bella ... você perdoou o Edward ? – Alice perguntou para mim assim que entramos no ônibus para irmos ao aeroporto.

-Ah Lice, eu não tenho o porque de ficar com raiva dele, só quero que ele seja feliz. – Eu disse sentando no banco da janela.

-Bella, você é tão boa – Alice disse sorrindo.

-Obrigada, mas você não é minha fruta – eu disse rindo e Alice mostrou a língua. Eu estava olhando para a porta do Onibus quando vi Edward e Tânia entrando e eu me senti novamente triste, não entendi porque aquele sentimento me consumia. Derrepente percebi que eu ficaria sozinha já que Alice estava com Jasper, Emmet com Rosalie e Edward (que ficaria comigo) estava com a Tânia. Já estava me preparando para dormir quando vi Mike vindo em minha direção sorrindo, sua intenção era se sentar ao meu lado, mas seu plano foi por água a baixo, porque Emmet também percebeu e veio ao meu encontro.

-Bellinha ! – Ele gritou e saiu correndo chegando a mim antes de Mike – Nossa, quanto tempo eu não te vejo – ele disse passando o braço pelo meu ombro. – Ah ! Oi Mike – Emm sorriu falsamente como se não tivesse visto Mike antes – você queria sentar aqui ?

-Eu iria, mas como você chegou antes de mim, eu me sento com a Rosalie – O sorriso brincalhão de Emmet sumiu do seu rosto, gerando uma expressão muito agressiva.

-Não ! – ele praticamente rosnou – vá se sentar com a Jéssica, tenho certeza que ela irá adorar. – Emm disse isso de um jeito que até eu me assustei. Mike arregalou os olhos e seguiu o conselho de Emmet.

-Valeu Emm. Eu disse sorrindo.

-Não foi nada, adorei ver a cara de medo desse babaca.

-Vai ficar aqui grandão ? – eu perguntei Emm olhou para Rose.

-Por enquanto sim, mas no avião vou ficar com a minha ursinha. – Ele disse e mandou um beijo para ela que devolveu de forma melosa.

-Ah ! para vocês dois – Eu disse e eles riram.

-Tsu, pode domir, quando chegarmos no aeroporto te acordo. – disse ele me abraçando.

-Valeu Emm – encostei em seu ombro e dormi

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Eu estava em uma clareira, um lugar muito bonito com lindas flores. Elas pareciam tão macias que resolvi me deitar entre elas. Tive a sensação de que estava sendo observada mas ignorei, continuei aproveitando aquele deliciosa combinação de flores, sol, calma e silêncio.

-Você está mais linda do que nunca, perfeita. – Eu ouvi uma voz aveludada, eu conhecia aquela voz – você está maravilhosa – levantei e olhei para trás na esperança de encontra-lo.

-Edward ? O que está fazendo aqui ?

-Estou aqui por sua causa Bella.

-De mim ? – Perguntei

-Claro, mas agora preste atenção porque eu preciso te falar um coisa. – Edward mudou de expressão. – Eu sempre quis te dizer isto, mas só agora criei coragem. – Bella, eu ... (**NA**: _Preciso de um companheiro ! SPOKSPOKSPOKSPO' eu precisava digitar isso! Parey! Pode voltar a ler :P_ )

-Bella ! chegamos ao aeroporto, acorde. – ouvi Emmet me chamando. Acordei assustada pelo sonho estranho que tive.

O vôo foi tranqüilo, apesar da falta que sentia de Edward ao meu lado e a estranha tristeza que sentia por ele estar com Tânia, foi bom, Ângela se sentou ao meu lado, e como não somos de falar muito, viajamos em silêncio agradável, até porque não estava muito afim de conversar, pois o sonho que tive me deixou muito confusa e precisava pensar um pouco.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Ao chegarmos no hotel fiquei muito deslumbrada, o hotel era muito lindo, se chama COPACABANA PALACE.

-Alice, fiquei sabendo que a Madonna ficou nesse hotel, não é muito caro ? – Alice começou a rir, enquanto eu a observava com o olhar interrogativo.

-Bella, nada é muito caro para os moradores de Forks, não precisa se preocupar, até porque meu pai já pagou a nossa viajem.

-Ah ta. – tem alguma coisa errada nisso, então minha ficha caiu. – como assim, SEU pai pagou a nossa viajam ? você quis dizer MEU pai pagou a minha viajem e o SEU pai pagou a de vocês.

-Ah, é mesmo. – Alice disse com o olhar de "falei mais do que deveria" – meu pai praticamente implorou para que Charlie deixasse que ele pagasse a sua viajem.

-Não acredito que meu pai aceitou isso, ele foi sempre tão orgulhoso, nunca aceitou a "ajuda" de ninguèm. – Alice sorriu despreocupadamente.

-Tá Bella, agora esquece isso e vamos aproveitar as nossa férias ! – Alice disse batendo palmas e pulando, literalmente quicando no chão. – concordei já que não havia outra alternativa. Fui direto para a recepção pegar as chaves do meu quarto, me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe que faz toda uma diferença ! (**NA**_: sempre falo isso na sala_) -Mas Alice, ele está com a Tânia, o que vamos fazer agora ?

-Bella, você já estava combinada para dividir o quarto com ele e desde o começo ela iria dividir o quarto Lauren, então ponto final e não se fala mais nisso !

-Está bem.

-Edward divide o quarto comigo ? - Ouvi Tânia falando com a voz enjoativamente melosa, aquilo me irritou profundamente.

-Não posso Tânia, estava combinado desde o começo que eu dividiria o quarto com a Bella e você com a Lauren, não podemos mudar isso.

Então como já estava decidido, fomos todos para os quartos guardar as malas .

-Bella, só coloca as malas lá em cima e desce com o biquíni para aproveitarmos a piscina-Alice não pediu, mandou.

Quando cheguei no corredor do nosso quarto avistei Tânia praticamente engolindo o Edward. Senti um enorme nojo. Estou vendo que essa viajem será muito longa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Cara ...mais uma meta comprida ! ... Graças a minha prima Aline ! (brigadu prima) e a Camila que só falou o nome do hotel ! SPOKSPOKSPOK' mas ajudou néah ! ... eae ... o que estão achando da fic ? ... boa ? ruim? Péssima? Ótima ? ... Ah ! ... aceito idéias oks? ;D

Reviews:

Marii: Man... nun fala q tu éah minha fã que eu passo mau ! (Fala sim que eu *adogo) SPOKSPOSPOKSPOK' ... putz man .. falei qua iria tentar atualizar rápido néah ? D: Que tenso .. demorei pra caramba ! ... desculpa ! T.T ain amr .. que bom que tu tah gostando da fic isso me motiva e mtu ! :D tah ai ... outro cap. ! Bjiinhus !

AnaKrol: Putz man .. tbm sou assim ! SPOKSPOKSPOKSPOK' sou péssima pra achar erro! ... Ain ! amr ... q bom q tu gostou do cap. ... putz ... esse foi difícil de escrever ... se naum fossem minhas primas eu tava ferrada ! SPOKSPOSOK' ... acho que todas nós odiamos a Tânia ! SPOKSPOKSPOK' mor vaca!

-Ei ! ... cadê o respeito ? – Tânia aparece do nada perguntando.

-Cala a boca ! e se enxerga ! ... vai pro seu lugar e me deixa em paz se não morre *Olhar dumal * - Eu digo com autoridade e Tânia sai de fininho

Ah ! ... um recadinho ! ... o único lugar que eu fui pra onde eles estão indo é em São Paulo ! ... até pq eu moro nele ! SPOKSPOKS' todas as informaçãoes de lugares tdu e tals éah do meu velho e bom amigo Google ! entum ... qualquer erro ! me desculpem ! Bjos!

Bom amores ... é isso ! ;D espero que tenham gostado ! até a próxima !


	4. Dia dificil

**Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Tia Steph *o* mas história toda sem noção é minha mesmo ! XD**

Os Links do Biquini da Bella, da Tania e a roupa da Bella estão no meu prefil. Se olharem lá fica mais fácil ^-^ e para facilitar de não precisar ficar entrando no meu perfil toda hora no site vou colocar o nome certinho no Look e e só entrar um vez que da para ver tudo. Okeys?

O Biquini da Tania está escrito : **Tania** (kk' ignorem minha falta de criatividade)

O da Bella é : **Bella 1º dia RJ**

E a Roupa da Bella é : **Bella 1º dia de aula **

voo deixar vooc's lerem em paz

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_Quando cheguei no corredor do nosso quarto avistei Tânia praticamente engolindo o Edward. Senti um enorme nojo. Estou vendo que essa viajem será muito longa."_

-Alice, eu não vou usar o azul só porque você quer – Eu para o telefone.

-Bella, por favor! Eu sei que você ficara linda com esse biquíni. – O tom de voz da Alice era de quem estava fazendo aquele famoso olhar de cachorro abandonado, aquele olhar que é impossível de se dizer não, mas... Pelo telefone não funciona comigo! HAHA' ouvi alguém bater na porta.

-Lice, espera só um minutinho que eu vou atender a porta.

-Edward! Você pediu alguma coisa do serviço de quarto? - Eu gritei para Edward que estava tomando banho

-Não – respondeu

Estranho, eu também não pedi nada. Abri a porta somente para encontrar Alice para da na soleira com sua melhor cara de piedade.

-Eu não acredito que você saiu do seu quarto ou sei lá onde você estava só para vir aqui me convencer de usar o biquíni que eu não quero. – Eu disse em estado de choque.

-Então pode acreditar, porque eu vim aqui só para isso sim. – Alice respondeu entrando no quarto e indo para o closet.

-Será que eu posso ter vontade própria pelo menos uma vez na vida? – Contestei mesmo sabendo que essa já era uma batalha perdida. – Sabe Alice, existem momentos que eu me arrependo de ser sua amiga.

-Bell's meu anjinho, eu sei que você não diz isso de coração, porque você ama ser minha amiga.

-Você é impossível

-Talvez – Alice disse simplesmente – Agora senhorita Isabella, trate de por esse biquíni azul que ao contrário do que você pensa não é nada pequeno e desça para a piscina, amanhã nós não termos tempo para curti-la.

-Sim Senhor – Eu disse batendo continência.

[/NA: biquini da Bella no meu perfil

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Bella, você está linda – Rosalie disse enquanto descíamos para a piscina. – Vejo que Alice conseguiu te convencer a usar o biquíni azul.

-Me obrigou seria uma definição mais exata. – Rosalie riu.

Emm estava balançando os braços para vermos onde ele estava, como se só por ele estar ali não desse para ver.

-Bella, você está solteira? – Emm perguntou do nada.

-Sim porque?

-Estou pensando seriamente em trocar a Rose por você – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Acho que você deveria perguntar minha opinião antes de falar esse tipo de coisa Emmett – Respondi entrando na brincadeira – Imagina, você termina com a Rose para ficar comigo e eu não aceito, que terrível seria não? Você ficaria sem as duas.

-Pensando melhor, vou continuar com a Rose mesmo – Ele respondeu com falso espanto. – E agora como vamos fazer? Já que o Edward pelo jeito não vai largar aquela piriguete da Tania?

-Bom, provavelmente ela não vai querer ficar aqui conosco, eu acho que ela tem pelo menos um neurônio que é capaz de perceber que nenhum de nós gostamos dela, exceto Edward. – Respondi simplesmente.

-Olha que eles não morrem tão cedo – Rose disse. Olhei na mesma direção que ela e vi Edward e Tania de mãos dadas, Edward usava bermuda e Tania estava usando um

Tapa-sexo, já que aquilo não poderia ser chamado de biquíni** [/NA: link do biquini da Tania no meu perfil o biquini dela era para ser menor do que o da foto então iamginem ele um pouco menor okey? **-Essa consegue ser vulgar – Alice disse sentando de frente para mim. Todos concordaram.

-Então Lice, quais são os planos para amanha? – Perguntei.

-Eu não te entreguei o roteiro Bella?

-Estou olhando para ele agora – Eu respondi enquanto a olhava. – nem sei onde eu coloquei.

-Ok. Bom ás 07:30 todos tomando café da manha. 08:00 Aula de português até 09:50, depois iremos para a praia fica remoa lá até 11:30, de volta para o hotel almoço 12:40, hora livre até 15:00 das 15:30 até 18:00 tour pelo Rio de Janeiro, de volta ao hotel todos nos quartos as 21:00.

-Você decorou tudo isso? – A resposta era óbvia, mas eu não queria acreditar, é muita cosia para uma pessoa só.

-Alice é estranha – Jasper disse fazendo com que ríssemos.

-É impressão minha ou o Edward e Tania estão vindo na nossa direção? – Rose disse descrente.

-Realmente, acho que aquele lance do neurônio ela não tem. – Eu disse -me ver Edward com Tania. Eu sempre sou que Edward é do estilo pegador, por incrível que pareça ele nunca namorou, Tania é sua primeira namorada, e isso tem me deixado com uma sensação muito estranha.

-Oi pessoal - Edward disse sentando-se ao meu lado e já que só haviam 6 cadeiras Tania resolveu sentar em seu colo. Senti meu sangue ferver sem ao menos saber porque. – O que tem acontecido de bom?

-Agora, nada – Alice respondeu fuzilando Tania com o olhar, ela fingiu não ver. Emm sentindo o clima ficar pesado resolveu descontrair.

-Então povo, o que vocês acham de dar um "tibum" na água?

-Ótima idéia - eu disse me levantando rapidamente.

Edward Pov

-Edward, me espera também vou para a piscina – Tania disse enquanto corria até mim.

-Oi – Eu disse lhe dando um selinho.

Assim que chegamos a piscina percebi vários olhares sobre nós, nem todos sabiam que estávamos namorando então estranharam estarmos andando de mãos dadas. Estava a procura dos meus irmãos quando encontrei Bella, ela estava extremamente linda com aquele biquíni azul, com toda certeza aquela cor combina perfeitamente com a pele dela.

-Edward, o que você está olhando? – Eu não percebi que estava tão hipnotizado pela beleza de Bella até que Tania chamou minha atenção.

-Estava procurando Alice, acabei de achar vamos? – Emendei rapidamente, tive sorte por ela não ter percebido nada.

-Claro. – ela respondeu enquanto caminhávamos até minha família.

-Oi Pessoal - eu disse me sentando ao lado de Bella, Tania sentou no meu colo já que não havia lugar para ela. Olhei de relance para Bella e vi desconforto. – Oque tem acontecido de bom ?

-Agora, nada – Alice disse olhando Tania com raiva, bom, aparentemente ela não viu.

-Então povo, o que vocês acham de dar um "tibum" na água? – Emm disse para quebar o cilma que estava pesado.

-Ótima idéia – Bella levantou-se rapidamente e foi para a piscina, eu nunca fui de ficar observando Bella, mas havia algo incrivelmente tentador nela e eu não sabia oque, o corpo de Bella havia mudado muito sem que eu percebesse, ela não tinha mais aquele jeito de criança, seu corpo era todo moldado, pode parecer exager mas perfeito é a melhor palavra.

-Eddizinho – Tania me chamou com uma voz tão fina que doeu meu ouvido.- Porque você está olhando para a Isabella?

-Não, não estava olhando ... a deixa quieto, vamos para a piscina?

-Você está louco? Acha mesmo que vou estragar meu cabelo? – Tania disse horrorizada. Meu olhar de increduelidade foi impossivél de conter.

-Pelo amor de Deus Tania, então para que você veio para a piscina?

-Eu vou tomar sol. – Ela respondeu colocando o óculos.

-Bom, eu vou para a piscina, boa sorte com o sol. – Sai e me joguei na piscina.

-Edward – Minhã irmã chamou.

-Sim Alli?

-Porque a Tania não quis entrar na piscina?

-Ela disse que não quer estragar o cabelo – rerspondi virando os olhos.

-Ah, Ok era só isso que eu queria saber.

Todo o tempo que estive na piscina minha familia me evitava, Tania realmente não deu nem um mergulho na piscina. Em alguns momentos o olhar de Bella cruzava com o meu, mas ela desviava rapidamente.

Alice PDV

-Até que enfim, quarto! – Jasper disse me dando um breve beijo.

-Também não via a hora de subir, estou muito cansada, e amanhã será mais cansativo ainda, mesmo assim estou ansiosa. – Eu disse sorrindo e deitando ao lado de Jasper.

-Imagino.

-Jazz , eu estava pensando em conversar com o Edward sobre a Tania, ele não gosta dela, só acha que gosta. E a Bella pode fingir que não mas vejo nos olhos dela que está sofrendo muito com esse namoro do Edward, sempre me pareceu errado ele namorar com outra garota que não fosse Bella, mas eles são cegos o suficiente para não perceber o quanto se gostam e não como amigos. – Disse tudo em um folego só.

-Calma amor, olha, eu acho que você deve deixar o Edward com suas decisões, uma hora ele vai se cansar da Tania, como você mesmo disse ele não gosta dela, e quanto ele e a Bella ficarem juntos, eu acho que esse relacionamento do Edward só vai ajudar para que tudo de certo entre eles.

-Jasper você viu como era o biquini dela? Não tampava quase nada. Como o Edward pode ter coragem de namorar esse tipo de pessoa.

-O Edward está iludido, vamos dar tempo ao tempo que tudo se resolve.

-Ok. Não vou mais falar nem de Edward, Tania ou qualquer outra pessoa, oque você acha da brilhante idéia que eu tive de você me dar um beijo – Eu disse sorrindo.

-Você sabe que suas idéias sempre são as melhores – Jasper disse me beijando em seguida.

_**Bella PDV**_

Depois de todos terem se recolhido, resolvi subir para o quarto, cheguei e não encontrei Edward, também não queria saber onde estava com quem e fazendo oque. Eu achei que poderia conviver com Edward saindo com outras mulheres, mas a verdade eu que eu nãos estava preparada, na minha cabeça Edward era só meu e da Familia dele. E mais ninguém. Ver Edward com Tania me doia tanto! Resolvi tomar um banho para relaxar e poder dormir em paz. Deixei que a água levasse mesmo que momentaneamente todos as minhas angústias, preocupações, medos. Assim que sai da banheira me senti renovada, esperava ir para o quarto e Edward ainda não ter chegado mesmo sabendo que ele estaria lá. Abri a porta e encontrei a ultima pessoa que eu queria ver.

-Oi Bella – ele disse sorrindo.

-Oi – Respondi baixo, me deitei sem dizer nehuma palavra, Edward entrou no banheiro e logo senti a escuridão me puxar.

-Cala a Boca sua Vadia, encoste um dedo nele e eu te mato – Eu gritei para uma Tania toda descabelada. Estavamos brigando e eu estranhei muito porque estavamos no refeitório da escola e não havia ninguém por perto, nenhum aluno até memso o diretor não apareceu.

-Eu não sei porque você está brigando sendo que ele nem é seu, acostume-se com isso, ele não te ama, nunca vai te amar, para ele você é o melhor amigo! Sim, amigo porque ele nem percebe que você é mulher sua idiota. – A verdade nas palavras de Tania me atingiram violentamente, eu sempre soube de tudo que ela estava me falando, não queria acreditar, mas elas agora sendo jogadas na minha cara não havia maneira de evita-las.

-Isso é mentira – Sussurei obrigando a mim mesma acreditar naquelas palavras enquanto as lágrimas tomavam meu rosto – Ele me ama, eu sei que me ama.

-Isso mesmo idiota, continue se enganando.

-Bella, não faça isso com você mesma, quem eu amo é a Tania e não você – ouvi a voz familiar, olhei para Tania e vi Edward lhe dar um cálido beijo, sai correndo da escola antes que me sentisse mais humilhada do que já estava. Não sabia para onde eu estava indo, ouvi um buzina e vi muita luz no momento em que olhei para trás vi um carro vindo em alta velocidade até bater em mim.

-Bella! Bella acorda, Bella, pronto passou, passou, Shhh – Edward disse enquanto me balançava em seus braços, só então percebi que tudo não passou de um terrivel pesadelo, lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto enquanto Edward tentava me acalmar. – Está melhor agora Bells?

-Sim, obrigado, foi só um pesadelo - eu disse me afastando.

-Quer falar sobre ele? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

-Outra hora – Sequei as ultimas lágrimas que insistiam em cair e ele concordou. - Pode ficar tranquilo e voltar a dormir.

Edward deitou e dormiu logo em seguida, demorei a dormir, fiquei pensando se o sonho foi uma forma de me fazer ver a realidade, parar de me iludir e foi com esses pensamentos que fui puxada para um sono sem sonhos.

-Bella! Acorda – Alice gritou enquanto pulava em cima de mim, não tem jeito melhor de acordar depois de uma noite mal dormida do que desse jeito, precebram o sarcasmo certo?

-Alice, para, pelo amor de Deus, não grita – eu disse sem abrir os olhos. – Acordei no meio da noite e demorei voltar a dormir, estou muito cansada.

-Ih, vejo que alguém acordou extressada. – Alice disse abaxando o tom de voz – Mas mesmo assim Bellita levanta, e se arruma, como sinal das minhas sinceras desculpas por eu vir aqui te acordar desse jeito vou deixar você escolher sua roupa. – Alice saiu do quarto, levantei e procurei uma roupa bonita no closet**.[NA: Link da roupa da Bella no meu perfil)** Me arrumei e desci. Todos os lugares na mesa do café da manhã estavam ocupados, menos ao lado de Edward, escondi todos os meus sentimentos e dúvidas me sentei ao seu lado para tomar café da manhã.

-Bella, você está muito bonita – Edward disse assim que me viu.

-Obrigado – Respondi corando.

-Está melhor?

-Sim obrigado.

-Eddie – Ouvi a voz estridente de Tania me dando dor de cabeça. – presta atenção, estou falando para você sobre o meu capitulo Predileto de gossip girl e você nem está ouvindo, aliás, com quem você estava falando? – ele se inclinou na mesa para me olhar enquanto eu continuava olhando para frente fingindo que não tinha escutado a sua ridicula queixa com Edward. – Ah, oi Bella – disse meu nome com nojo. – Não me dei ao trabalho de olhar em sua direção muito menos de lhe responder.

-Bella – Alice gritou. – pela primeira vez te deixo se vestir sozinha e você ficou perfeita!

-Obrigado Alli – eu disse sorrindo. – Que horas começam as aulas?

-Hum... ás 08:00 – Olhei no relógio eram 07:40

-Bom, para quem escova os dentes depois de tomar café da manhã, quero todos dentro do onibus que está esperando lá fora em 5 minutos. – Alice disse alto o suficiente para que todos que estavam na mesa escutassem.

Várias pessoas sairam correndo, inclusive eu. Quando todos chegamos ao onibus Alice fez a lista de chamada e logo partimos para nossa aula. É ... e assim começa mais um dia.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hello amores the my life ! *o*

Demorei para postar não é ? me desculpem ! mas além de ter meus constantes problemas tive um grave surto de falta de inspiração! Mals !

Enfim espero que tenham gostado do capitulo :D

Bom... respondendo as reviews que eu amo tanto

Gih Pattinson : ***o* **Eu adoro leitora nova ! :D ain amor ! muito obrigado por falar que minha fic é perfeita ! deu até orgulho de mãe agora .-. SPOKSPOSKPOk' mas eae ... gostou do cap. ? espero que sim ! Bjoos !

Maarii: SPOKSPOKSPOK' vooc se gaba éah ... então só te ajudei a aumentar o ego néah ! SPOKSPOKSPOKPOK' bom ... acho que voo mandar um Parabéns meio que **MUITO !**

Atrasado mas ... o que vale é a intenção ... eu acho o.O enfim Parabéns KK' está aii o outro cap. Espero que tenha gostado. Amor ... obrigado por me entender imagino como realmente não deve ser legal estudar da 13:30 as 21:00 kk' boa sorte. Eu me descabelo no pouco tempo que eu estudo ! (tudo bem eu tbm sou um pouco dramática) kk' bjoos

Bom ... mais um cap. Demorou mas é mais um !

Amores ... se vooc's não gostarem do jeito que eu coloquei para ver as roupas me avisem e podem dar sugestões se voocs acharem que está mais complicado desse jeito okeys ? Bjoos !

Eu seria muito folgada se pedisse Review ? .-.


	5. A discussão

Outch man ... quanto tempo ! =O

Ain... até que enfim todos os meus problemas passaram ... mas como sempre dizem .. "Antes da tempestade sempre vem a calmaria" Sempre dizem que o 1º ano é o mais difícil... será ?

Enfim... cap. Aii embaixo ... Assim que eu puder digito d enovo to com bastante história escrita no caderno ... sabe aquela aula de Quimica, de filosofia bem chata... então .. me inspira a escrever kk'

Xoxo

...

-Bom dia crianças – Disse uma homem loiro de olhos azuis extremamente atraente ... pude perceber pelo canto do olho que a Tânia piriguete já tinha se ajeitado toda, eu fiquei enjoada só de olhar para ela ! – Bem... meu nome é James – meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, então ele era o James. – tenho 22 anos e estou solteiro – ele disse em um inglês fluente e ao final da frase deu uma piscadinha. – Daqui para frente serei seu professor, amigo, conselheiro, guia, monitor, enfim... do que vocês precisarem. E Para me ajudar por favor conheçam Sabrina – Todos olhamos para a porta e assim que ela se abriu os meninos ficaram extremamente animados, através dela saiu a típica mulher brasileira, muito peito, muita bunda, nada de barriga e corpo bronzeado. A expressão de Sabrina era extremamente calma e muito agradável, usando um shorts relativamente curto e uma camiseta da companhia de turismo. Gostei dela talvez nos daremos bem.

-Olá meninas e meninos, prazer meu nome é Sabrina tenho 19 anos e também estarei aqui para tudo que precisarem.

-Tudo mesmo? – Perguntou Jacob maliciosamente, sim Jacob veio para a viagem bem, como ele é amigo de Edward digamos que ele conseguiu se passar como aluno da Forks High.

-Talvez não para o que você esteja imaginando, não para você – Todos da sala gritaram perante a resposta de Sabrina, é definitivamente nós nos daríamos bem, realmente Jacob merecia é um canalha por completo, só sabe falar sobre, mulher e beisebol. E Sabrina percebeu no exato momento que ele não é o tipo certo de cara com quem deve se envolver.

-Okey, okey – Interrompeu James – Nós já nos apresentamos e como eu disse de agora em diante vocês só verão nossos rostos bonitos a todo o momento. Para falar a verdade na aula de hoje vocês só irão aprender o básico do básico okey? – todos nós concordamos – Mas antes disso, que tal conhecermos um pouco dos nossos alunos Sabrina? – ele disse olhando sugestivamente para ela.

-Ótima idéia

-Eu quero que cada um de vocês digam seus nomes, duas coisas que gostam e duas que detestam começado por você – James disse apontando para Stalim.

-Meu nome é Stalim eu gosto de...

E assim se seguiram as apresentações até que chegou a vez de Mike.

-Meu nome é Mike gosto de sexo e da Bella – Ele disse piscando para mim, eu já sabia que ele falaria alguma besteira mas o que ele falou foi demais. Ouvi Edward praticamente rosnar atrás de mim, o olhar brincalhão de Emmett se transformar em algo extremamente zangado com qual você não deveria mecher.

-Idiota – Murmurou Rosalie.

Olhei na direção de Mike lancei-lhe um sorriso que Rosalie jura ser extremamente sensual e lhe mostrei o dedo do meio. Mike pareceu ficar desnorteado por um certo momento e depois que toda sala explodia em risadas percebeu que eu havia feito um pequeno e significativo gesto obsceno para ele

-Ei ei, pessoal, se acalmem okey? – James interrompeu a briga sem palavras – Então você é a famosa Bella? – James perguntou com um maravilhoso sorriso no rosto e eu corei furiosamente. Concordei com a cabeça rapidamente e me afundei na cadeira. Então ele também se lembrava de mim.

James sorriu novamente e continuou com as apresentações, Alice e Rosalie me lançaram aquele olhar "Você vai me explicar tudo depois" Emm olhou para mim zombeteiro e Edward bufou, olhei para trás e o encontrei de cara fechada.

No momento em que fomos liberados pra um intervalo Alice viu uma sorveteria e foi pulando e arrastando todos em direção a ela e quando eu falei todos, foi realmente todos, isso inclui Edward que por milagre de Deus não estava com Tânia agarrada ao seu pescoço. Após nos sentarmos e fazermos os nosso pedidos Emmett iniciou a conversa.

-Então Bella, que história é aquela de "Você é a famosa Bella", pelo rosto de James ele quer te levar para cama. – Se ele não fizesse uma piadinha podia deixar esse de lado e procurar o verdadeiro Emmett.

-Emm – eu disse docemente- porque você não enche mas enche bastante essa sua delicada boquinha de sorvete e faz algo de útil como ficar calado?

-Nossa, estamos nervosos hoje hein!

-Bella, pode ir contando eu também não entendi nada dessa história, o que ele sabe de você?

-Okey Alice, tudo bem te falo já que você quer tanto saber, mas já vou avisando, é algo totalmente insignificativo, no dia em que você me pediu para confirmar o guia, professor enfim tudo o que James faz quem atendeu ao telefone foi ele nós ficamos conversando por um tempo, e antes que você pergunte qualquer coisa eu não te contei porque como já disse é total e completamente insignificativo. Satisfeita? – Disse tudo de uma vez só em um tom muito arrogante, instantaneamente me senti magoada por ter tratado minha amiga assim.

-Tudo bem Bella eu te perdôo, percebi que você não está nos seus melhores dias – Alice disse antes que eu começasse a me desculpar.

-Me desculpe Lice, você sabe que não sou assim, é que eu não consegui dormir direito durante esta noite. – Eu me desculpei. Edward que estava em silêncio a todo o momento me puxou para seus braços e me manteu firme lá, Emm iria fazer algum comentário maldoso mas foi surpreendentemente atingido por uma "leve" tapa na nuca.

-Fique tranqüila, nada acontecerá com você, eu estou aqui - Edward sussurrou carinhosamente de forma que só eu pude ouvir, creio que para quem estava vendo de fora parecíamos um casal de namorados, antigamente esse pensamento me enjoava mas dessa vez, algo diferente aconteceu, como se essa realmente fosse uma boa idéia. Ele me deu um leve beijo logo abaixo do lóbulo da minha orelha e eu tive uma reação muito estranha, um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna, sem perceber eu estava sorrindo como uma idiota.

-Eddie, posso saber o que você está fazendo abraçado com a Isabella? – Tânia apareceu do nada.

-Quem foi que abriu as portas do inferno? – Emm falou assim que viu Tânia, Victoria e Lauren, fazendo com que nós ríssemos e até mesmo Edward se permitisse a uma breve mas existente risadinha.

-Bem, porque eu quero Tânia – ele respondeu de forma preguiçosa, acho que alguém já está enjoando do chiclete que é a Tânia.

-Mas você não deveria ficar assim comigo ao invés dela, afinal eu sou sua namorada.

-Tânia me desculpe mas eu sempre fui assim, não posso dedicar todo o meu tempo a você, eu conheço outras pessoas.

-Isso não quer dizer que você tenha que ficar agarrado com a Isabella – Tânia retrucou dizendo meu nome com nojo.

-Bella é amiga dele e não há problema nenhum deles ficarem assim, agora se você não está satisfeita do modo com meu irmão se comporta, talvez você devesse desistir dessa idéia idiota de namorar com ele – Alice interrompeu a discussão furiosamente.

-Eu acho que ninguém pediu sua opinião baixinha- Tânia disse desdenhosamente. Alice levantou da cadeira e ficou encarando Tânia calmamente, isso não era um bom sinal, geralmente quando Alice te encara com o rosto calmo quer dizer que você simplesmente vai levar uma surra de palavras tão grande que nunca mais irá esquecer..

-Realmente, ninguém pediu minha opinião, talvez eu devesse ficar quieta, deixar que as coisas acontecessem, mas eu não sou assim, sempre sei o que é melhor para as pessoas, principalmente quando essa pessoa é meu irmão,e sei muito bem que o melhor para ele com certeza não é você, não preciso que me perguntem para eu falar o que estou pensando, eu sou verdadeira e por isso tenho amigos de verdade, não cachorrinhos que me seguem para todo o lado mas assim que você da as costas eles fazem de tudo para te arruinar. – Após Alice ter Literalmente detonado com Tânia sentou-se a mesa e continuou a tomar seu sorvete como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Ninguém fala assim comigo.- Tânia retrucou com ódio no olhar.

-Talvez devesse se acostumar, porque no fundo é dessa maneira que todas as pessoas querem te tratar e um dia farão isso, tente ser menos odiosa e quem sabe você tenha algo na vida – Eu respondi a fitando com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Isso não vai ficar assim – Tânia saiu bufando de raiva como uma criança que não ganhou o presente que queria no natal. Traduzindo: Um ato extremamente ridículo e infantil.

-Mandou Bem Lice, Bella – Emm estendeu a mão para que Alice batesse e depois para mim, quebrando por completo o clima tenso que se instalou sobre o ambiente.

-Acho que já deu nossa hora - disse Jasper levantando-se da cadeira e arrastando Alice para cima. Durante todo o percurso para a escola novamente Edward não disse uma palavra.

Na primeira aula ensinaram o que tem de mais fácil, por exemplo, Bom dia, Boa tarde, Boa noite, Me desculpe, Obrigado. E etc...

Depois da aula ... hora de ir curtir a praia.

Edward POV

Tânia estava passando dos limites, Bella sempre foi minha melhor amiga, todas as pessoas sempre nos viram abraçados, quando os alunos da Forks high começaram a entender o que era relacionamento a dois surgiram vários boatos de que eu e Bella estávamos namorando, o tempo foi passando eles perceberam que não existia nada entre nós esqueceram essa história.

Até o momento em que Tânia estava simulando que eu e Bella estávamos extrapolando os limites da amizade era aceitável, mas quando ela tratou mal minha irmã... Tudo ficou bem claro, não poderia continuar com essa relação ridícula com uma garota que não tem o mínimo de compostura... A pessoa que eu imaginei que Tânia era é completamente diferente do que ela é.

-Ei Edward, levanta essa bunda branca da areie vamos para o mar – Bella apareceu na minha frente interrompendo meus pensamentos com um biquíni que valorizava muito seu corpo... muito mesmo fazendo com que esquecesse do que estava em minha volta. – Oi aqui ... planeta terra chamando – Ela estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto – Acorda, onde você estava com a cabeça ?

-Você não gostaria de saber – Eu disse me levantando, se Bella imaginasse que eu estava admirando além do necessário seu corpo me mataria. – Você... hum... está muito bonita Bella.

-Ah obrigada você também – Bella respondeu corando.

-Bells você já me viu com essa bermuda várias vezes - Eu disse rindo me permitindo esquecer de todos meus problemas, mais tarde os resolveria. – Vamos para o mar.

-Edward – Ouvi alguém gritar meu nome

-Quem é? – Sussurrei para Bella, eu realmente queria esse momento só com a minha amiga.

-Huum... – Ela olhou para trás – Jacob.

-Ótimo – respondi sarcasticamente

-Ei cara, está esquecendo dos amigos? – Jacob disse me cumprimentando. – Oi Bella – Ele disse enquanto olhava para o corpo dela, senti muita raiva. Puxei Bella para trás de mim sem pensar por um instante.

-Que isso Edward, está escondendo por que? O que é bonito tem que ser mostrado.

-Jacob, vai procurar sua turma. – Respondi contendo a raiva, o olhar de cobiça dele estava me dando nojo. Ninguém pode olhar assim para a minha Bella derrepente uma voz no fundo da minha mente perguntou "Você acha que estava olhando para ela como?"

-Cadê sua namorada Edward?

-Eu não sei

-Eu a vi ali perto do quiosque... com uns rapazes – Disse Jacob, como seu eu tivesse perguntado algo.

-Que bom – Respondi me virando – Vamos Bella.

-Hey Bella, qual é o número do seu quarto? – Jacob perguntou discaradamente.

-O mesmo que o meu – Respondi com o meu maior sorriso de vitória.

-O QUE? Vocês estão dormindo no mesmo quarto? Mas isso é proibido para todos tem que ser para vocês também. Ah Edward sua namorada vai adorar saber disso.

-Jacob... cuide da sua vida. Tchau.

Bella POV

-Edward, o que foi aquilo? – Perguntei como uma idiota, a reação de Edward foi extremamente diferente do normal, mas eu gostei de um jeito que não deveria.

-Não sei, só sei que tudo foi muito ridículo – Edward respondeu ainda com bastante raiva.

Como Jacob sabe meu nome?

-Bella, todos sabem seu nome, você não tem noção do sucesso que faz. – Edward disse com desdém. No momento em que iria perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras Edward mergulhou em uma onda enquanto eu o olhava pasma.

-Stitch vem jogar vôlei... e chama o Eddie.

-Er... okey, Edward o Emm está chamando pra jogar vôlei.

-Pode ir na frente – Ele respondeu sem me olhar diretamente.

Um bjoo prox cap. Respondo reviews ... minha mãe tah gritando comigo pra sair do pc D:

Desculpe qualquer erro ... nem deu tempo de revisar


End file.
